1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
A Death on Coruscant (Act II)
Glasses chimed as they knocked together, and the sound of conversation hung on the air in the Republic Fleet cantina. The usual hustle and bustle of Fleet life largely passed by the three figures sat around a corner table. In front of them sat a thin file, complete with holorecordings and images as well as printed documents. The three men held their conversation in quiet tones, each sipping at a drink of their choice, not allowing what passed between them to fall upon stray ears. The Victim Now positively identified, Genno Kane was an aide to a political representative from Tatooine. He had been living on Coruscant for several months now in a run down, yet tidily kept, apartment building in Justicar Territory. Nothing is known of his employer. Through questioning of the locals, Drevaanne had discovered that Kane was for the most part a decent man, but of late had become paranoid and constantly looking over his shoulder. Darg, a fellow investigator with ties to the Jedi Council, continued to learn and discern what he could from the case files. Darg's analysis of the crime scene identified that the perpetrators forced their way into the apartment, but did not leave through the door, rather smashing a window and (presumably as the apartment looked out over a two thousand foot drop into the undercity) escaped via a repulsorlift capable vehicle. Darg suggested a ritual killing, given the nature of the way the body was arranged, and the scorch marks in a perfectly circular arrangement around the corpse. A Jedi Connection? One thing puzzling the investigators was the snake like creature that had been found in an otherwise empty box under Kane's bed. That the box held another item around which the creature was curled was a distinct possibility, given the foam padding cut to a reasonable rectangular shape. Pandoren asked Drevaanne to run the images of the creature through the databanks in an attempt to identify it. Drevaanne was successful. The creature was an Ysalamir, a species from the planet Myrkr. The holonet had this to say about them: Ysalamiri were furry, lizard-like tree-dwellers (on average, about 50cm in length) native to the planet Myrkr, most known for their ability to repel the Force by creating a Force-neutral bubble. This ability evolved in response to predation by the Force-sensitive vornskrs. Many ysalamiri grouped together would expand their Force-neutral bubble by varying distances – sometimes by kilometers. Kane was protecting something in the box with the use of a force dampening field from the strange ysalamir creature. Darg suggested a possible connection to the Jedi, and set about making a call to the Archives to determine whether or not Kane was "on the books", so to speak. No record was forthcoming however, and the team had hit another dead end. Trooper Kainous It was after this that Kainous passed through on his way to a posting on Corellia. Pandoren and Kainous caught up on old times over a drink, whilst Drevaanne and Darg continued to review the case files. A photograph fell out onto the table, and Kainous snatched it up. The photograph showed quite clearly the wounds that had caused Genno Kane's death, and Kainous with his extensive knowledge of weaponry, identified that the blaster that had delivered two bolts into Kane's skull had come from very close range, and thanks to the spread of the blast marks, also come from a very inexpensive (or antique) blaster. Conclusions The team came to no concrete conclusions. Drevaanne was dispatched on a mission to Tatooine to find out as much as he could about Genno Kane's background, his employer, and anything else he could dig up. Darg had left early to fulfil a family obligation, and Kainous was en route to Corellia. Though some progress was made, we still do not know enough about the victim, his employer, or more importantly ... the prime suspects in the affair, the four hooded figures that followed Kane out of the bar on the night of his murder. ((To be continued)) Category:Stories Category:A Death on Coruscant